ENIGMA!
by SaintMichaelIII
Summary: Kay Bravehart is a boy who wakes up from being frozen, with no memories. He was part of a crash landing on another planet. He later meets a girl name Mellodii who has been taking care of him ever since he was found. He then makes fast friends with and decides to explore the new world that he's on. He wants to make new memories and completely forget his past but soon haunt him.


ENIGMA

Artwork and Story by: Michael Kukkun

Chapter 1

"Terram"

Five hundred years ago an ancient civilization known as the Mayans prophesized that the Sun will emit a solar flare that would destroy the Earth on December 21st, 2012. Knowing this, expert scientists from all over the world banded together in what was a "do or die" situation to find a way to say the Earth before their predicted doomsday. After years of searching they concluded that it was hopeless and they should accept their fate but Astrologist Alex Hart found a distant planet far from our own galaxy. After months of researching and studying he found that the planet was a habitable one. He took the information to each and every leader of the world and they were relieved to hear the good news. Then engineers, architect, technology experts, and all kinds of the sort started building the world's largest and fastest space shuttle and named it "Hope". Working day and night, non-stop, they were able to complete the shuttle in what would have taken thirty years to make in the span of two years, three months before doomsday. It was able to hold only a portion of Earth's population, and fly at the speed of 300 light-years per minute; so they had to start flying everyone out of earth to the distant planet immediately. After three months and 20 days of making trips back and forth, escorting the world's population out of the blast radius of the Earth, they were able get every single person out. On the last trip out, on December 21st the Sun emitted the prophesized solar flare hitting earth. Feeling relieved the people on the last fight out named the distant planet "Terram" which means the promise land, the land of salvation. But little did they know that when the Earth was hit by the solar flare, the planet exploded and because of all the radiation that was on earth, the earth released an unknown energy wave colliding with the last trip, launching them straight towards Terram. Everyone was exposed to the unknown wave, forcing everyone on the shuttle into a frozen state. They were able to land but they crash landed. Five hundred years has passed since the incident and the only last known frozen person was a seventeen year old boy and this is where the story starts.

It is now June 22nd, 2512 and in the far mountains, in the beautiful city of Riverfall, where rivers run through the city and the city is flourishing with summer trees, floating plateaus help up by Terram's zero gravity craters, where people step into the crater and are launched upward toward the entrance under the plateau, creative looking buildings and other sorts of décor and lights. On a little hill is a hospital, where a boy is being kept until he wakes from his cryogenic state. The boy is hooked up to an I.V and a Heartbeat sensor… Finally he wakes, opening his eyes…

Boy: *breathing….hmm?

The boy lifts his left arm up and stares at his hand for while.

Boy: Wha...

The boy put his arm down and starts to wonder as he stares at the ceiling. When the voice of a girl speaks

Girl: oh, so you're finally awake. We've been waiting for you.

Boy: Huh? Who are you?

The girl smiles and enthusiastically introduces herself

Girl: me? My name's Mellodii. Mellodii

Boy: Mellodii?

Girl: yeah, what's yours?

The boy starts to think really hard and realizes that he can't remember… so he tries to dodge the question

Boy: My name? My name…uhhh….. So where am I?

Mellodii: YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU'RE NAME! *tch, don't change the subject, what's wrong with you, you don't your name? ... Huh?

Mellodii immediately silences herself as she sees that the boy is struggling to remember his name and thinks to her self

Mellodii: (Does he have amnesia? Is it possible that on the ship he hit his head and forgot everything?) Hey, can you remember anything?

Boy: … No, I can't, it's all just a blur.

Mellodii: hmmm… Well I guess, I can-….

Boy: I KNOW! You'll help me!

Mellodii: You can't decide that for me! Besides you're a total stranger, and I mother always taught me not to talk to strangers.

Boy: Eh? But, I thought we we're friends?

Mellodii: Huh, Friends, Me and you?

Boy: Yeah!

Mellodii: *chuckles, Alright.

The boy in high spirits jumps to his feet, while all the attachments from the I.V and the heartbeat sensor he was plugged into come off.

Boy: Alright! Let's GO!

Mellodii: Whoa, whoa, whoa… Go? Where?

Boy: Anywhere! I wanna….. – Ehhhhh…..

The boy immediately feels woozy from standing up too fast and falls to the ground…

Mellodii: Geez…. What am I gonna do with you?

Boy: pick me up?

Mellodii: That was a rhetorical question stupid!

Boy: You just spoke to me in another language; I don't understand what you just said but hurry and pick me up!

Mellodii: *sigh.

Mellodii picks the boy up and realizes something.

Mellodii: Oh?!

Boy: Hmmm? What's wrong?

Mellodii: I just noticed that you can't go out into public without a name.

Boy: Oh yeah… I know. Mellodii

Mellodii: Yes?

Boy: No, That's my name!

Mellodii: That's my name!

The boy smiles

Boy: Use another one.

Mellodii: I don't have another one!

Boy: Then what the hell is my name?

Mellodii: I don't know… huh?

As Mellodii was about to speak she notices something shining on the ground. She bends to pick the shining object and sees that it's a dog tag necklace

Boy: hmmm? What is that?

Mellodii: Its dog tags, it's must've fallen out of your pocket when you fell.

Boy: ….

Mellodii: It says Kay Bravehart, Born June 22nd, 1995… June 22nd, that's today!

Boy: Kay Bravehart?

Mellodii: This must be you! You're Kay Bravehart!

Kay: I am?

Mellodii: And this must be your birthday…. Oh!?

Kay: Hmm? It's my birthday?

Mellodii: Hey, as your birthday present I grant you your name.

Kay: Hey you can't give me my own name!

Mellodii: Hey you forgot you own name and tried to steal mine. So I'm giving you what you lost.

Kay: Oh, I guess you're right.

Mellodii: See… Now that we got that settled, Shall we go outside?

Kay: So you're coming with me?!

Mellodii: Sure, why not. I was only supposed to watch you until you wake up. So I have free time.

Kay and Mellodii walk out of the room and into the hallway, with Kay very excited he sees the front door of the hospital and sprints toward it and bursts the doors open. The ray of the sun shines onto his green-eyed face. He covers his eyes for the sun distorts his vision, then he moves his arm and opens them and finds himself standing on top of a hill and facing a glorious and grand scenic city. Kay's face lights up with excitement.

Kay: HOOO!

Mellodii emerges from the shadows created by the sun.

Mellodii: This is the city of Riverfall, beautiful isn't it?

Kay: Let's go! I wanna explore!

Mellodii: okay, okay. Come with me.

Mellodii grabs Kay by the hand and brings him, to all sorts of places. They dine in a restaurant on top of one of the floating plateaus where Kay stuffs his face with all kinds of foods, they go to the water park, they take a walk in the park, and they take a nap under one of the flame trees. Finally they buy some ice cream and take another walk…

Mellodii: Thank you

Ice cream vendor man: No problem, come again!

The vendor man waves good-bye with a smile on his face. Then Mellodii and Kay find a bench to sit on and eat their ice cream

After having a taste Mellodii face shines with happiness

Mellodii: Mmmmm this tastes so good! Isn't it?

Mellodii looks at Kay and sees that he's about to eat his ice cream, then she gets a sinister look on her face. She reaches under Kay ice cream cone and pushes it upward and it splats on Kay's face. Mellodii starts to laugh.

Mellodii: Hahahahaha

Kay: …

She puts on a cute smile and waits for Kay's reaction. Kay stares at Mellodii with the ice cream all over his face. Mellodii laughs again.

Mellodii: Hahahaha

Kay: …..

Kay roars and jumps towards Mellodii and Mellodii shrieks in laughter and closes her eyes and covering her face, when she notices that Kay hasn't done anything. She looks at Kay and sees him staring at something. She asks

Mellodii: Kay, what's wrong?

Kay: What's that sound? It sounds like fighting.

Mellodii: Fighting, hmmm…. Oh that's the weekly fights they have here. They test their skills and there are always scouts and military recruiters there watching and seeing if they are willing to join their outfit. But I don't think they're here today

Kay: hmm? Sounds like fun. What kind of people are there?

Mellodii: Regular humans and enigmas.

Kay: Enigmas?

Mellodii: They're some kind of people with supernatural powers. They have been segregated against because mainly people just see them as monsters that cause destruction and chaos. The normal people are afraid of what they can and because they think they'll abuse their power and hurt people so they're killed on sight or put in jail.

Kay: Then why are the enigmas here not dead or put in jail?

Mellodii: Because there are some countries on Terram where people coexist with enigmas, live with them, become friends with them. This is one of those countries. Get it?

Kay: Hmm got it.

Mellodii: Good

Kay: I wanna fight! I'm gonna go there now!

Mellodii: WHAT!? Are you serious about this? You just got of the hospital and you don't look that strong. They'll pulverize you!

Kay: HA! So what? At least I tried, I believe in my own strength. I know I can win!

Mellodii: *sigh, whatever, okay let's go. I'll just watch you get smashed.

Kay: YES! Wait… What?

Mellodii: Nothing, let's go.

Kay: Right!

*Mellodii looks down at her ice cream cone and sees that it's half gone and only half the cone is there. Mellodii rages.

Mellodii: Hmm? OH HEY! KAY YOU ATE MY CONE! That's why you roared, so I would think that you'll do the same thing I did to you but instead you ATE MY ICE CREAM!

Kay: HAHAHA,

Kay laughs and runs off to the fight and with Mellodii chasing after him. After a few turns and stops they get to the fight. There they see a sign

*Sign reads "All fighters welcome, 30 Rouks for admission, 15 Rouks to watch.

(*Note "Rouk" is currency on Terram)

Mellodii pays for Kay admission and pays for her to watch. As they walk in the bouncer guarding the door chuckles at Kay. In a sarcastic tone

Bouncer: Hmpf, good luck. You're going to need it.

Kay enters the waiting room, while Mellodii heads up to the crowd seats. Mellodii finds a seat near the arena.

Mellodii: Oh man, I hope he's going to be okay.

The Announcer emerges from the blinds on the balcony overlooking the arena. He speaks into the microphone

Announcer: OOOKAY! Is there still no one who can defeat the undisputed champion BIG BO?! Is there still no one that can claim the 100,000 Rouks grand prize?! Hmmmm now let us see who is next on the death-list.

Mellodii: Death-list?!

Mellodii shivers in fear at the sound of the name of the list.

Announcer: Now let's call out the next victim… Introducing the challenger, in the blue corner, he is from Helmut village, going by the nickname of "Evil Cleanser"….. BRACE! MITHAL!

Brace Mithal steps out of the blue corner's door.

The crown starts booing, and calling out for Big Bo

Man: Big will smash that guy

Man2: No contest!

Woman: Looks like a loser to me!

Man3: Get on with the losing!

Woman2: Call out Big Bo already!

Announcer: Wow, there is a lot of negativity coming from the crowd. Let's see if Brace can turn into positivity. ALRIGHT! In the red corner! From Death Valley, you all know him as the undisputed champion of Riverfall, with a win/loss record of 112W and 0L….. BIG BO!

The crowd goes wild for Big Bo and out of the red corner door emerges a mammoth size of a man. A very buff, bald man comes out with scars running down from his face to his legs.

Man2: Kill that man Big Bo!

Man1: No contest!

Mellodii: What the!?

Mellodii stares at the monster size of Big Bo.

Announcer: Now remember folks, you can use any weapon of your choice or you can use you can use your fists like a real man does…..If you dare…

Mellodii: This is bad….

Announcer: Ready…. FIGHT!

Brace charges straight towards Big Bo with a blunt sword but unfortunately Big Bo just smashes Brace with his huge ape sized fists ending the fight.

Announcer: OHH! And the fight is over!

Man1: See what I tell you.

Woman1: what the hell was that?

The crowd starts cheering for Big Bo, and they carry Brace out on a stretcher.

Announcer: What a boring fight. But DO NOT FRET! We have one more fighter. He goes by the name of Kay Bravehart, he is from nowhere as it seems. And has no record of ever competing in the arena. It is his birthday today

Mellodii face palms her-self.

Mellodii: Why did you tell them that it's your birthday?!

Announcer: And this is his first time ever competing. Out of the blue corner please give a round of applause for KAY BRAVEHART!

Kay walks out of the blue corner doors, looking calm and collected, while Big Bo is just waiting in the other corner.

Man3: what is this?

Woman2: That's just a kid? Hahaha he will be destroyed!

Man2: This is going to be funny.

Mellodii: *gulp

Announcer: Ready... FIGHT!

Kay shoots out of the blue corner heading straight for Big Bo

Mellodii: No, no, no

Man1: Ha! That boy is making the same mistake as the other guy.

Man3: And it's over.

Big Bo launches his right fist towards Kay but Kay jumps and lands on his fist and forces it down and pushes off, back-flipping and kicking Big Bo's chin and landing on the other side of the arena. Big Bo staggers a few steps back but gains his balance.

Announcer: OHH! What a nice kick!

Mellodii and the crowd are surprised.

Mellodii: Wow!

Man1: That was nothing.

Big Bo: I will end you.

Kay jumps but Big Bo grabs his legs and swings him straight down to the ground.

Kay: Gwaah!

Mellodii: Oh no…

Big Bo start throwing his fists down on Kay, Not stopping… Big Bo just keeps raining down ape fists with the intent to kill.

Announcer: Well it looks like it's over, we can all see that he is out cold, and there is probably no chance of him surviving.

Mellodii: No! STOP!

Mellodii jumps the gate holding the crown in and rushes to Kay's aid.

Announcer: Eh!? What is this, there is a girl trying to get to Kay!

The crowd starts booing.

She makes it to Big Bo and Kay, pushing Big Bo's fists away. Big Bo stops and glares at Mellodii. Kay is knocked out. Mellodii is standing with her arms wide open, guarding Kay.

Mellodii: That's enough, he's already lost.

Big Bo: No, not until he is dead

Big Bo raises his right arm and smacks Mellodii to the ground a few meters away from the fight.

Announcer: HAA!? What is this!? Kay is standing up. Looks like the fight is still on!

Kay struggles to stay on his feet but then regains consciousness.

Kay: Huh, Mellodii?

Kay sees Mellodii on the ground knocked out cold. Kay glares at Big Bo

Big Bo: Hmm? What's with that look of yours?

Kay: What did you do to her?

Big Bo: I most likely killed her. But not fret, you'll be joining her soon.

Kay's anger rises and the people start to see that the fight just got more intense. Kay grinds his teeth together.

Kay: Don't you EVER put your hands on her!

Big Bo: Hoo?

Big Bo closes his and laughs hysterically, He looks at Kay

Big Bo: YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HER! SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO AB-…Huh!?

Big Bo sees only a dust cloud in place of where Kay used to be, he along with the announcer and the crowd see that Kay is missing.

Announcer: HAA!? Where did he go!?

Man1: Where is he?

Man3: He's fast

Woman3: THERE! BELOW YOU BIG BO!

Big Bo is startled as he looks down and sees Kay with an angry expression.

Announcer: HOW DID HE GET THERE!?

Kay plants his feet firmly on the ground and creates a lightning covered arm and jams his right fist into Big Bo's stomach and yells

Kay: I WILL PROTECT HER! HOOOAAAAAA!

Then twisting his fist and forcing Big Bo into a wall under the announcer's balcony creating a huge smoke cloud and a huge hole in the wall. The whole crowd is stunned and the whole crowd with surprised looks on their faces goes silent.

Kay rushes to Mellodii and picks her up. The Crowd starts cheering for Kay. He is surprised and looks around the arena

Announcer: HOOOO! We have a new undisputed champion of Riverfall! THE ENIGMA KAY BRAVEHART!

The crowd cheers!

Man1: What a great fight!

Woman2: KAY! YOU'RE THE BEST!

Man3: Was that lightning that formed around his arm?

Woman1: Yeah, I guess he's an enigma.

Man2: Bad-ass

Woman3: WHOOOO!

Announcer: Come and claim your prize Kay!

Kay goes and gets the prize money and the announcer starts telling him how Mellodii got hurt.

Announcer: There is a 5 star hotel here in Riverfall; you can use a portion of your prize money to get a room there. I have my driver take you there.

Kay: Oh, thank you.

Announcer: Oh, hold on, here take these.

The announcer gives Kay a watch and 6 cards

Kay: what is this?

Announcer: The watch is a GPS; it'll help guide you where ever you decide to go from here, so you don't get lost.

Kay: Oh wow thanks, and the card?

Announcer: It's a call card.

Kay: Call card?

Announcer: What the hell? You don't know what these are? What did you just wake and forgot everything?

Kay: Yes…

Announcer: Okay… Wait REALLY!?

Kay: yes

Announcer: Wow… anyway, that's your business; you just press this button on the watch and scan this number on the card and it'll pinpoint the location of where you want to go and these 6 card lead to the most prestigious academies for enigmas like yourself. But choosing the academy is up to you.

Kay: Thanks a lot sir. I'll check these out.

Announcer: Alright, no go to the hotel so she can recuperate.

Kay: Right!

Kay head into the driver's limo and the driver take them to the hotel… after hours pass by Mellodii finally regains consciousness. She wakes up all band aid up

Mellodii: huh? What happened?

Kay: Nothing special

Mellodii: Nothing special? Where's that Big Bo?

Kay: In a wall…

Mellodii: WHAT!? Liar, wait are we dead? Did he kill us?

Kay: No he did not kill us, I beat him.

Mellodii: Are you sure, because we are in an awfully nice place.

Kay: the announcer told me to bring you here. OH! AND LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!

Kay creates lightning from his bare hands

Mellodii: Wha… WHOA! What the heck!? Y-you're an enigma?

Kay: Hahaha I guess so.

Mellodii: Don't laugh! Your power comes with a lot of rules you know.

Kay: Wha!? It does? HA! Then I'll have to break those rules!

Mellodii: *sigh, heh… crazy.

Kay puts on a big smile

Mellodii: Thank you…

Kay: hmm, for what?

Mellodii: For protecting me

Kay: Oh, you heard that?

Mellodii: I could hear you fighting to protect me. So thank you.

Kay: Hah! Don't worry.

Kay grabs Mellodii's hand holds it up

Kay: I will never let anyone hurt you again!

Mellodii starts to cry and smiles at Kay

Mellodii: heh, yeah… and I'll help you get your memories back.

Kay: What? Get them back? NO!

Mellodii: What? Don't you wanna get them back?

Kay: No, I wanna make new memories with you!

Mellodii is surprised at what Kay said and starts to blush.

Mellodii: Haha sure.

Mellodii wipes her tears away and they both smile.

Chapter 1 ends…

Soon to come Chapter 2 " The Road to Whitegarden"


End file.
